


First Shipwright Guardian

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Amanda is a Guardian now, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Amanda never knew much about the Traveler, hell, no one did. So, it came as a shock to her and everyone else to know she was the first Shipwright Guardian in history. Sloane immediately wants to start her training, as does the young wolf. When someone from her past shows up, it brings out the scars the Commanding Shipwright tried desperately to hide.
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Original Female Character(s), Amanda Holliday/Sloane, Female Guardian/Suraya Hawthorne (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Shipwright Guardian

**Titan, The Arcology**

To say that Sloane was annoyed would've been the understatement of the day for the Deputy and the young wolf. The two Titans received a distress call from an unpaired Ghost, trapped down in the Arcology. Wanting to get it done quickly, the two ventured off by themselves.

"Ew. Never thought I'd get used to the fucking stench" Kaliko almost sneered in disgust. Sloane silently agreed with her. Every battlefield concerning the Hive she's been, she still hasn't gotten used to the smell of death and decay emitting from them.

"Diablo?" she opened her palm, where her trusty Ghost materialized.

"I am sensing a signal. It could be the unpaired Ghost, but, I'm not sure" he spoke. Kaliko nodded and closed her palm, before focusing ahead. Sloane mimicked and the two tread carefully down the Hive-infested territory.

* * *

**Lost Sector, Arcology**

"Oh, come on. Where are you?" The Ghost whispered, frantically. It didn't want the Hive on it, so it tried to find its Guardian as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the Traveler's light wasn't with it at that moment, as a Hive Witch screeched. Knights and Acolytes began to fire at it, causing the poor little machine to scream out in fright and hide.

Activating the distress signal, it hoped that help would arrive soon.

* * *

Looking at one another, the two Titans ran and turned around a corner, and came face to face with an ogre. Releasing hell of fire onto the undead beast, it fell with a loud moan of pain. Focusing their fire on the rest of the Hive in the sector, they were quickly disposed of.

Opening her hand, Diablo flew off his Guardian's hand and over to the location of the distress call, peering into a crack in the wall.

"It's okay, you can come out. We finished them off" he said softly. He floated back to his Guardian, another but smaller Ghost shied away from the two Titans. Not that the two Titans could blame it, knowing the Hive.

"What's your designation?" Sloane asked, holding out her palm for the little machine to float on.

"Two-Nine-Eleven-Oh-Six. Or as the Ghosts around here would call me, Short Circuit" The little ghost replied. He had the typical starting shell for a beginner Guardian, so he wasn't created a long time ago. Most likely, recently.

"What were you doing down here, Short Circuit?" Kaliko asked.

"I was looking for my Guardian, here on Titan" The young Light explained.

The young wolf and the Deputy looked at each other, before turning their attention back on the Unpaired Ghost.

"Come on. Let's get you topside, buddy" Sloane said and lead the way out of the Arcology. The hesitant Ghost looked at Diablo for confirmation, receiving a nod in return.

* * *

**Makeshift Command Center, Titan**

Amanda knelt down beside a broken down Sparrow, and swore. The blasted thing was shot from seven ways to hell with baby sparks still flying from certain areas. It was going to take a while, but she smiled, nevertheless. She didn't mind the work. Taking her trusted Wrench, she set to the repairs. She almost didn't hear the Deputy and the young wolf come in.

"Oh! Ya' found the li' thing" she smiled. She always thought the Ghosts were cute, especially the one with the cat shell. She already had several nosebleeds from it.

"It's you! I finally found you!" The Ghost exclaimed, racing around Amanda's head.

"Wait. What are you implying, Short Circuit?" Sloane inquired. The little Ghost turned to face her, his shell expanding in pure delight.

"I finally found my Guardian" Came Short Circuit's reply.


End file.
